


Just A Prick

by birdcages7



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Shorts [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ear Piercings, M/M, Underage Drinking, terrible halloween costumes, unsafe practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcages7/pseuds/birdcages7
Summary: Maybe all the extra bodies were why Steve had crammed him and Billy into a small downstairs bathroom, one of two downstairs bathrooms, and slid up to sit on the sink with his eyes closed as Billy held a block of ice to his earlobe.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Prompts/Shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Just A Prick

Sally Gibson’s house parties were legendary. Her parents were high in city council, so their house was more of a sprawling estate. An olympic sized pool and a hot tub in the backyard, a patio with a fire pit. A basement rec room with a pool table, a proper darts board, three couches for people to fall into with their significant others and make out in the corners, somewhere where it was quieter. The music still could be heard thumping through the ceiling from the living room where some very expensive speakers were housed, attached to a record player that never stopped and just surrounded by bodies, pressed together but not through lack of space. Bedrooms gradually being occupied upstairs. Empty and full cups on every surface, left abandoned for one reason or another.

Her halloween parties were something else entirely. It’s as if her parents knew that every year it was a rawkus affair so just left for the whole weekend. High school kids from other towns would turn up for the fun.

Maybe all the extra bodies were why Steve had crammed him and Billy into a small downstairs bathroom, one of  _ two  _ downstairs bathrooms, and slid up to sit on the sink with his eyes closed as Billy held a block of ice to his earlobe. They’d both been drinking, a lot. Had challenged each other at the keg outside, Steve thinking maybe he’d have the upper hand again thanks to Billy’s desire to come dressed as Rob Halford. Completely in leather and chains that looked far too tight to breathe in, let alone be held upside down over a keg. It was a very good look.

Steve was wrong. But he still had fun  _ trying _ to win. 

He held the ice when Billy gestured too, watched as he drunkenly fumbled for his lighter, taking a safety pin from his pocket to split open and heat up. Steve shuffled on the edge of the sink, trying to keep his head straight even though the room was starting to spin slightly. He kicked his bare feet off the cabinet. He remembered coming in shoes. He also remembered coming as Ferris Buller, but over the night it had changed more into that scene in Risky Business when he’d fallen into the pool up to his waist and had to change into shorts from the gym bag in the trunk of his car that didn’t really show from under the now long shirt.

No one seemed to even notice, let alone mind. Especially Billy, who had just called him ‘Legs’ all night.

The idea of Steve getting his ear pierced had started about an hour beforehand, when they were both in the kitchen, making drinks with whatever was left from emptying bottles. Two cups of straight bad ideas. He’d been stood against the counter, lazily flicking Billy’s earring like a cat with a piece of yarn while the blonde became bartender for them both.

“Did that hurt?”

Billy turned his head to look at him, glassy eyes hidden behind a stolen pair of sunglasses from  _ someone _ . He didn’t speak, just pinched Steve’s lobe hard with his nails, hard enough to make the taller boy hiss and buckle his whole body to one side.

“Did’that?” 

Even though it hurt, the idea was planted. It seemed like a great idea! Billy’s costume had a few pins stabbed into it and Steve could easily get a real earring in the morning so the hole didn’t close over. What could go wrong?

Billy had the sunglasses pushed into his hair, blinking hard to focus straight as he moved Steve’s hand to move the ice and pinched the lobe for the second time that evening. 

“Anythin’?”

Steve beamed and shook his head like a proud child, fingers fiddling with a cork they’d picked up from somewhere. Someone had probably broken into the sealed off wine cellar. No Halloween party next year. “Totally numb!”

Billy grinned back, all teeth but no usual bite, and flicked his zippo open to start heating up the needle. If Steve had been even a little more of sound mind, he probably would have seen how much of a terrible idea this was. Especially when Billy had stumbled over nothing even getting into the bathroom and the three times it took the both of them to lock the door for some privacy. But, swinging his feet either side of Billy’s frame so that his ankles were hitting off the cabinet doors with dull thuds, this was a great idea. He pressed the ice cube that was melting over his fingers to the chosen lobe again when it started to feel not as cold.

“Last chance to back out  _ legs _ .” Billy’s eyes flickered with the flame. They’d had the sense to turn the light on but he was holding it close to his face to concentrate on what was in his hands. Steve reached out to rub the leather cuff around his wrist with affection. It was warm and slick. Maybe sweat, probably spilled booze. The needle was starting to glow orange, then white.

“Hit me with it!” Steve grinned, eyes lidded with just the sheer effort to keep them open anymore. Billy rolled his eyes and moved more swiftly than he had for hours, in one fluid movement batting Steve’s hand away, taking the cork to put up behind the lobe, and stabbed the red hot needle through the flesh.

Steve yelped once, before biting his lip hard. Maybe his ear hadn’t been as numb as he thought. Billy moved the cork from where it had been stabbed, temporarily attached, rubbing Steve’s bare leg, shushing him softly.

“Don’t want folks thinkin’ I killed ya or somethin’ princess.”

Steve stared up at the ceiling and blinked back tears that hadn’t already fallen to the collar of his shirt. “Fuck that smarts!”

“I did warn ya it’d hurt!” Billy smiled, kissed one of the tear tracks on Steve’s cheek before clipping the safety pin together, completing the act. “There. Done.”

Steve had dropped the ice cube onto the floor in shock, it was melting into a small puddle by the toilet. He turned to look at the result in the mirror behind him, rolled and angled his head up, couldn’t help but grin. Yeah it looked sore and a little inflamed, but it looked  _ cool _ , and there wasn’t a lot of blood if any at all. “You’ve done this before.”

Billy shrugged through the mirror. “How you think I got mine?” He had to stop Steve from trying to touch his new accessory. It jutted out at a strange angle that wasn’t up or down or even sideways. Definitely diagonal. Perpendicular with his slender neck.

It was kinda cool for a home job.

“This is gonna hurt like shit in the mornin’ huh?” Steve chuckled, wobbling his head to see if he could get it to move since he wasn’t allowed to touch. Billy’s reflection nodded. He was watching rather intently.

“You got no idea amigo.”

Steve turned back just in time for Billy to cup his cheek, his wide hand thumbing softly over the bone. His eyes were just that shade darker, and that couldn’t be blamed on the drink. Steve reached out and grabbed the collar of his leather jacket, pulled him closer for a sloppy kiss. Full of tongue and feeling but not much restraint. Steve’s ankles hooked around Billy’s thighs like it was no big deal.

“You do look real fuckin’ hot with that thin’ baby,” Billy dralled, hand slipping to Steve’s jaw, thumb now ghosting over his lips.

“Yeah?” Steve playfully bit it, flicked his tongue over the rough tip. It made Billy’s eyes go even darker. Made Steve forget about his throbbing earlobe for a moment. His own hands shifted slightly, fingers working their way under the collar of the jacket to rub at sweaty bare skin.

“Yeah. Look like a bad bitch now suga’.”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle a little, but mean every word of his question, even if his brain was swimming under a multitude of influences. “Bad enough we should head upstairs?”

Billy moved his closer still, lips tucked next to Steve’s good ear, warm breath ghosting over the shell, making the taller boy shiver. “Bad enough I’mma make you scream for different reasons.”

_ Oh _ . Oh now that sounded like fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr page.](https://bird-in-a-cage.tumblr.com/) Come ask me stuff! Headcannons more than welcome!


End file.
